nos_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Baekhyun Lee
Baekhyun "Bacon" Lee '(﻿﻿﻿﻿﻿﻿﻿﻿﻿﻿﻿﻿﻿﻿﻿﻿﻿﻿﻿﻿이백현; Lee Baekhyeon) is a college sophomore at Greensville Community College. He is best known for his humor, his tremendous musical talents (such as composing, writing, singing, rapping, recording etc) and his '''b'ody 'd'ysmorphic 'd'isorder (BDD). Early Life Baekhyun was born in Busan, South Korea, to '''Jinri Lee (née Nam) and Yongguk Lee '''on November 4th 1992. For a while, the Lees lived happily in their hometown of Busan. But Yongguk being an adventurer by heart soon got bored of Korea and decided to move the whole family to Greensville, North Carolina, when Bae was only 6 years old. There, they received the aid of '''the Kayes, who helped them settle in and with their adaption to their new life in America. Jinri couldn't speak any proper English for the first two years, whereas Yongguk could maintain a conversation for at least a little while. Bae, pratically growing up in Greensville, didn't have any trouble learning the language. He also spent most of his days at the Kaye household with Mark, his childhood best friend (now deceased) and his little sister, Piper. With the amount of time their respective families spent together, the three soon became inseparable. Piper being the youngest, she did feel left out by the older boys often, but they tried to include her to almost everything. When Bae finally enrolled in school, he discovered the cruelty of children. Not only was he foreign, but also overweight, which made him the laughing stock of his class. He was bullied regularly for his difference and his weight, soon growing very self-conscious. He had been told by his omma and appa (mother and father in korean) all his life that he was perfect the way he was, flaws and all, and there he walked into such a hostile environment to get his bubble shattered. He'd often come home with a bloody nose or scraped knees, most of his "assaults" being during recreation, where everyone in school could laugh at how pathetic he was. Nevertheless, Mark and Piper were always by his side, through it all. Even though Mark notably got in trouble during an incident with Baekhyun's main assailant, Micheal MacDougall, when they were both only 10 years old. Micheal had stolen Baekhyun's lunch, because he "had enough food already". He threw paper balls at his head, noting that his pants were too small because they could "see his ass", causing the whole class to mock him. After this incident, Bae hesitantly went to recreation as the bell rang. He joined Mark and Piper, that's what Mark pointed that Baekhyun shouldn't let himself "be treated this way". ''To which Lee agreed, but at this point he was too scared to do anything. He and the Kayes decided to play a fun game of Double Dutch, that was until Bae's turn. He closed his eyes to not see his fat jiggle as he jumped, but the ambience slowly grew heavier and louder, friendly giggles turning into derisive laughter. When he opened his eyes, he found out he had been the spectacle of the whole playground, the freakshow if you will. Bacon's whole body froze, the rope tangling around his ankles and causing him to fall over, which only caused a greater uproar. Mark tried to shoo Micheal away, but only got shoved in return. The Kayes felt powerless, it was either their friend or themselves, and they eventually chose themselves: everyone knew not to cross Micheal MacDougall back in elementary. Baekhyun's elbows scraped on the gravel as he tried to crawl away from Micheal, but he was completely at his mercy. Mike grabbed him by the collar, noting how pathetic it was for him to be crawling and crying like such. After, he landed a solid punch in Bae's face before letting him go and proceeding to kick him: on the legs, in his ribs. He tried to curl on himself but was soon pinned down by Mike's minions. He kicked and punched him some more, even stepped on his belly, but then the bell rang. Excerpt from the '''Subdued' self-para: "Baekhyun sat up slowly, coughing a few times until he spat out a bit of blood. His shoulders shuddered before he hid his face behind his hands, allowing himself to '''feel'. He sobbed for a while, Piper and Mark still at his side. “Wh-Wh-What did I ever do to them?” he cried out. Bae wiped his whole face with his sleeve, leaving blood stains, mucus and tears but he didn’t care anymore. “I-I-I can’t help it… I’m fat a-and ugly!” he shouted as his weeping intensified. Piper caught one of his tears with her thumb. “You’re not ugly Bacon, don’t listen to what mean people say” she spoke quietly, pressing her lips against his cheek." http://baekhyun-lee.tumblr.com/post/66491792722/subdued-self-para To this day, these events still torment him. Everytime he was called fat, all he could feel was Micheal's foot leaving a harsh blow to his ribs. His words struck him hard, and never really left. Baekhyun now has body dysmorphia, still seeing himself as that fat 10 year old kid everyone would laugh at. He's unable to accept compliments about his appearance, although he's grown to be a fit and charming young man. ''under co. About Baekhyun Under co. Appearance Bae stands at 5'11" with an ever changing hair color. He's basically gone through the whole palette. From brown to pink, he's not afraid to experiment with bold colors. Right now, his locks are jet black and short, buzz-cut on the side. He sometimes lets them down, styles them up or in spikes. He has deep black eyes, somewhat almond-shaped. His most notable feature for some is his hair, for others his pout. What most often comes up is his strong jaw and toned, well-built shape. Being overweight as a kid, Baekhyun did a 180 and now is actually very in shape, attending the gym almost every day. He's made it an obsession. Suffering from body dysmorphia, he has trouble accepting his new body, seeing fat where there isn't any. Relationships Piper Kaye (FC: Logan Browning) Under co. Jameson Kyle (FC: Tyler Oakley) Under co. Veronica Woodley (FC: Meg Turney) Under co. Billie Adams (FC: Cassie Scerbo) Under co. Susan Fields (FC: Carrie Hope Fletcher) Under co. Caroline Ray (FC: Tessa Violet) Under co. Trivia Under co.